1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for displaying a stereoscopic image and a stereoscopic image display device for performing the method. More particularly, Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for displaying a stereoscopic image in a lenticular type and a stereoscopic image display device for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a stereoscopic image display device displays a three-dimensional (3D) image based on the principle of binocular parallax that is observed with the left and right eyes. For example, since the left and right eyes of a human are spaced apart from each other, two different images at two different angles are inputted to the brain. Similarly, the observer may view a 3D image to recognize a stereoscopic image through the display device. Typical stereoscopic image display devices are divided into two groups: stereoscopic displays requiring use of special spectacles, and autostereoscopic displays not requiring use of special spectacles. The stereoscopic displays include a polarizing type stereoscopic display, a time divisional type stereoscopic display and so on. The auto-stereoscopic displays include a parallax-barrier type auto-stereoscopic display, a lenticular type auto-stereoscopic display and so on.
For example, in a lenticular type auto-stereoscopic display, a two-dimensional (2D) image photographed at K viewpoints is displayed on a focusing surface of the lenticular lens of the stereoscopic image display device (‘K’ is a natural number no more than 2). The 2D image is refracted through the lenticular lens per K viewpoints, and the refracted 2D image is displayed on the stereoscopic image display device as a 3D image.
Recently, in order to decrease the number of a source driving chip, display devices use a structure in which different color pixels are connected to one data line, that is, a horizontal pixel structure. In such a display device there are more gate lines than data lines. In this case, each of the pixels of the horizontal pixel structure has a long side along a horizontal direction and a short side along a vertical direction.
However, with a display device using a horizontal pixel structure, there are fewer pixels arranged along a horizontal direction in comparison with a conventional display device. Thus, when the display device using the horizontal pixel structure uses a lenticular type auto-stereoscopic display, a 2D image photographed at K viewpoints is refracted through the lenticular lens per viewpoints numbering less than K, so that a 3D image is not displayed.